lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Green Life
June 12th, 2026 |runtime = 122 minutes |language = English |pre = SpellBooked SpellCast: Forgotten World }} |succ = }} Green Life is an upcoming 2026 animated science fiction urban fantasy dystopian adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It will be the third film installment in the ''Realms of Onlovile'' franchise, a spin-off of SpellCast, and will be released on June 5th, 2026, internationally, and on June 12th, 2026, in the United States. Premise The film will be set in an alternate dystopian Sprite Realm that exists in the Realms of Onlovile and will center on a young boy and his old scientist friend as they go on a vast journey to rediscover the lost magic that once fuelled the mystic realms so they can use it in an attempt to save the young boy's dying friend. Voice Cast and Characters * as Navitas : A teenage elf explorer who has been searching for ancient mystical artifacts and relics from the past that have been misplaced after growing up learning of legends about how the magic returned to the Realms of Onlovile, and desires to use his findings for personal gain. Navitas is best friends with his exploring partner, Odioso, and has been friends with him since his childhood. In the film, Navitas encounters and befriends an old scientist who informs him of a way that he can save his friends' life while teaching Navitas to put his self-interest aside for others' needs. "Navitas" means "energy". * as Dr. Chimico : An old scientist faun who is experienced with the studies of the mystical aspects of the Realms of Onlovile and is very knowledgeable of the realms' past and the dangers that the worlds hold for him and his newfound friends on their quest. In the film, Dr. Chimico aids Navitas in search of a spell that can save his friends' life, while attempting to teach Navitas the wrongs of his ways all the while he is challenged by a lurking evil foe from his past that puts arm towards the people closest to him. "Chimico" means "chemist". * as Spero : An energetic humanoid crane who is adventurous in her own right while being annoying and joyful at different moments, and is the daughter of Custos and love interest of Navitas. Spero is a noble yet obnoxious individual who is enthusiastic about journeying the Realms of Onlovile and cares for the safety and peace of others. In the film, Spero chooses to journey with Navitas and Dr. Chimico to locate the spell to save Odioso's life out of kindness for them. "Spero" means "hope". * as Odioso : A teenage elf explorer and architect-designer who is fascinated by ancient mystical structures and worlds in the Realms of Onlovile, and partners with his childhood friend Navitas on an expedition to uncover some rare ancient artifacts, but his journeys and decisions cost him his own life along the way. In the film, Odioso is being taken care of by Custos as Navitas and Spero search for a spell in an attempt to save his life. "Odioso" means "cursed". * as Custos : A wise humanoid crane who is an experienced witch doctor that bears the knowledge of mystic capabilities and is the mother of Spero. In the film, Custos is sought out by her old lover Dr. Chimico to help protect and save Odioso's lifeforce and helps Navitas find the location of the needed healing spell while unwillingly letting her daughter journey with them. "Custos" means "keeper". * as Novo : A devious goblin who wanders the Realms of Onlovile in search of ancient artifacts that were taken from him millennia ago and seeks to retrieve them to enact a ritual to restore the realms' prior restrictions and remove magic after discovering the consequences of its' long return. In the film, Novo hunts down his old rival Dr. Chimico to forcefully have him aid him in his conquest, while interfering in Navitas' quest to save Odioso's life. "Novo" means "renew". * as Mamnun : A dark sorcerer who practices fear magic from his home realm illegally to extend his lifeforce to prevent watch over the realms and prevent the magic from being misused in the far future after he surpassed everyone he knew in life. Mamnun is the adoptive father of Aife and is a suspicious individual who believes that he is trying to do the right thing in saving the world from the magic. In the film, Mamnun is sought out by Navitas and Spero to aid them in recovering a long-forgotten spell system to save Odioso's life. "Mamnun" means "trustworthy with a secret". Music To be added Trailers To be added Trivia * Parts of the film's plot details and character roles and interactions were inspired by and . * The names of each main character in the film have specific meanings that correlate to their character's morals and personality, and what role they have in the film's plot. * The film will be available to stream on The LMMCU. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Green Life Category:Realms of Onlovile (franchise) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Animation Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Dystopian Category:Adventure Category:Films about magic Category:Films about mythology Category:Films about Robots Category:Films about robots Category:Mystical Category:Spinoffs Category:Spin Offs Category:PG Category:June Category:2026 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Realms of Onlovile